Endless Dark
by Shenya
Summary: BakuraMalik Placed in romance for lack of a better term. As seems to be the case in nearly every one of my oneshots, it's ponderings in the darkness and of the darkness again... From the viewpoint of those as dark as the night


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own the song Endless Dark, either - it belongs to HIM.  
  
Now that that's out of the way... introduction. This was first begun back when Chibizoo had the first contest... I was going to enter in it, but didn't have time to write this to the end... Yeah, so this was first intended to be my contest entry. ^^;;; I finally finished it...  
  
#...# is song lyrics.  
  
Endless Dark  
  
In the end, what was there but dark? No, there was light too, albeit very twisted one. Light shining in through the slightly opened eyes of my lover. My lover? I was surprised to have one. Certainly I didn't deserve one - or some crap like that, I wasn't sure where my feelings were leaving me. It was all so very new, so very twisted. It could be easily dismissed as a dream.  
  
But I _did_ know that it wasn't very easy to accept something like this after so many years. After so many years of being lonely, of suppressing your emotions and secretly wanting for something like this to happen. Now that it actually had happened, the both of us were somewhat at a loss as to what we should do.  
  
#Softly the light shines in through#  
  
#The gates of grace on me and you#  
  
#Deceiving our restless hearts#  
  
What was there to love but domination and submission? I didn't know. Perhaps I had lost to ability to love otherwise when the years passed. I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Not at this moment, when those drowsy lavender eyes looked into my brown ones, and that sweet voice whispered words of passion and lust to my ears.  
  
I chuckled, the laughter rising from my chest very quiet first, increasing in volume. My chocolate-skinned little love merely looked at me and grinned, his eyes now shining with an unholy passion. For what? Perhaps for me, perhaps for something else. He was certainly twisted enough to think of something in a stituation like this, he loved the pain. He embraced it. For now.  
  
Perhaps the next night, it would be different. He could be shifty sometimes. But all his ideas were so good grom my point of view that I didn't reject them - far from it. I loved those small tainted ideas of his. And that small tainted smile on his lips, the one that spread to his face whenever he was tinking of something else new, something that would turn me on like nothing had ever before. Something that would subtly change the old pathways my mind travelled on.  
  
Even despite this, there was something we now knew, that hid in the deepest parts of our hearts.  
  
#A flickering flame so serene#  
  
#Devours the night so we could see#  
  
#The fear we hold on to so strong#  
  
This couldn't last. That was something that I had come to accept, that we had both accepted now. People like us... We were supposed to be alone. We were allowed only fleeting moments of love and tenderness, and then it would all be gone again. This was the path we had chosen for ourselves. The path of the lonely, the path of the wicked, the tainted, the loveless.  
  
This was the path that we walked on gladly, it allowed us to be ourselves... Not some hollow shells we would be if we followed the pathways that were more often trod on. They were restrictive and dull, unlike what we did. What we did was something... Unexplored, something wild and unholy. Something that could kill us in a second, if we were careless.  
  
In a way, we were fumbling around in the dark, hoping we would set our feet on the path instead of the bottomless pit that was right next to it. But we had chosen this fate for ourselves, it wasn't for others to choose for us.  
  
We belonged in the dark, without company.  
  
#But I know where I belong#  
  
#Away from your gods#  
  
#That heal all wounds and light this endless dark#  
  
I could see the light glisten on your pale skin and the inner glow of your white hair. You were so beautiful in these stolen moments... Like a god of ancient times, a one who had crossed time and space to be here with me now, like a one who had lost everything and was still alive, and craving for vengeance.  
  
And, in fact, that was what you had done, wasn't it? You weren't like me, you weren't a child of these times. You were of the past, of the times when you could still think that the world was endless and the darkness you carried within you could win.  
  
It was so different now. The world was within your reach, but still so far away... It was always a little bit further to reach, always a little bit more... and in the end, you had nothing to show for your efforts. In this new world, light always won.  
  
The darkness was more constrained now, put on a leash and carefully tethered, instead of the way you had seen it in your youth, the wild and far-reaching hatred, the fear in the minds of the clueless people, the all- encompassing _thing_ that no one could avoid.  
  
We might be able to escape for these brief moments we shared, escape from the cruel reality of the now, but this never lasted for long, and eventually even this little we had would be taken away. For now, we should enjoy this, enjoy the passion between us, so that we would have something to look back on when all seemed to come to an end. So that we could say that we had had something precious and worth guarding.  
  
#Lonely the light shines on you#  
  
#Through the gates of fire entombed#  
  
#Feeding on your love#  
  
Perhaps... Perhaps I should go now. The night was coming to an end once more, and the light would flood the skies, making an end to the night. And to our closeness.  
  
All we had were the nights... The light and the day, they were too cruel on this kind of things. They never understood. They were unforgiving and cruel, but that wasn't the way most people thought, was it?  
  
I kissed those lips once again, savoring the faint taste of my own blood on them.  
  
He knew. He knew I had to go now... He knew that he had to go now, himself. There was no need for words of any kind, this was the way it always was. The night hid our darkness, but when the day came we had to suffer alone.  
  
Had to face all the things the light threw in our paths, and had to suffer through it, die from it, before the night came once again...  
  
#Weak is the blaze that kept me away#  
  
#From cruelty and tenderness embraced#  
  
#Saving my soul no more#  
  
The evil couldn't stand company, after all, not even from another evil.  
  
The darkness was loneliness, as I so well knew. In the end, there was only yourself and your pain, weeping for all the lost chances, for all the lost love. But still, you stood strong, because you had to. There was no other choice, and back when this all began...  
  
Yes, back then, you had chosen this path for yourself, hadn't you?  
  
#And I know where I belong#  
  
#Away from your gods#  
  
#That heal all wounds that light this endless dark#  
  
Hadn't we all... There were always choices to make, and some made them based on other things than some other people.  
  
Me and him, we were alike in our choices. It might not be so very obvious at first, but when you looked deeply into it... We were very much the same, our lives reflected each other in a way I had never faced before.  
  
This - no, he... He was my salvation.  
  
A salvation that would soon be taken away from me for the rest of eternity. Such was the fate of the ones that took the path leading into the darkness...  
  
#And I know where I belong#  
  
#Away from your gods#  
  
#That heal all wounds that light this endless dark#  
  
And I welcomed this. Life was something you accepted, when you couldn't do anything about it.  
  
I sighed and slid my arms around his torso. It was time to go, but perhaps only a bit longer...? He gently touched my hands, bowing his head in the face of the upcoming day. He took all this somewhat better than I did, he knew when he had to let go and he did it, no matter how much he might not have wanted to. I had a tendency to cling to the impossible.  
  
But... Was it so wrong to hope?  
  
I kissed the side of his neck, once again letting go. I knew he would understand if I didn't leave. He would understand, and then he would end up hurting me, just like I would hurt him if I were in his position. We were both shaped by the darkness, after all, even if we still managed to be a bit different. Different enough to make the other one look all the more exotic...  
  
The darkness would bring about our fall, I knew, but before it did, we had the nights to be ourselves. The darkness could take care of its children, if you took the opportunities if gave you.  
  
Perhaps, even in darkness, there was infinite light.  
  
#Heal all wounds and light this endless dark#  
  
#That shine on you and tame your burning heart#  
  
#That bury my truth right into your arms#  
  
#That worship the tomb of our forlorn love#  
  
#That heal all wounds and light this endless dark#  
  
What a gruesome thought.  
  
---  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed it... I know that it might be a bit unclear who's thinking at what times, but... It's supposed to be that way. First is Yami no Bakura, up to the point of the first chorus. Then is Malik, all the way to the end. Please review, I'd love getting feedback on this fic! ^^ 


End file.
